


In Which Rabbit Attempts to Make a Noble Sacrifice, and Eeyore Does Not Go To School

by Kastaka



Category: AA Milne - Winnie the Pooh
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka





	In Which Rabbit Attempts to Make a Noble Sacrifice, and Eeyore Does Not Go To School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeritrae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maeritrae).



 

 

It was quiet, as it always was, down in the soggy corner of Hundred Acre Wood where Eeyore lived. Some days, he might even have grudgingly admitted that he liked the quiet. The sky was dull and grey, just as he preferred, and the thistles were damp and free of insects. All in all, it might have been a marvellous day, if Eeyore had marvellous days. So Eeyore munched, and if he was not quite content, he could have been.

As he browsed slowly across his patch, he wondered what kind of interruption he would get today. One thing which was certainly less than perfect about this soggy patch of ground was that it did seem to be on the way to an awful lot of places, for the other animals of the wood. Or perhaps they would be doing something and half-way through they would suddenly remember that Eeyore existed, and invite him along out of pity. It was even possible someone might misremember that it was his birthday, and come along with some pitiful excuse for a gift.

It was getting cold, actually. Maybe it would be Christmas soon. The other animals were bound to have a party, but it was somewhat unlikely he would be invited, he felt. Nobody would remember that he was actually quite partial to a bit of Christmas cake, and he might not eat his party hat this time.

He was so distracted by his fantasy of the Christmas party everybody else was having that he didn't notice Christopher Robin's arrival until there was a small throat-clearing noise from just the other side of the thistle he was munching upon.

"Oh, hello, Christopher Robin. Who were you going to see, again?" he asked, dolefully.

"You, of course," said Christopher Robin. "Why else would I be here?"

"Well, you might have lost a ribbon, or a shoe," said Eeyore, "and be looking for it. Or you might be on your way to visit some other animal, and noticed that I was in your way, so you decided you would ask me to please move so you could be about your vastly more interesting business with someone else."

"I did go to see Owl first," admitted Christopher Robin, "but he was frightfully rude about the whole thing. You see, it's 'bring an animal to school' day tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"School," said Eeyore, musing on the idea. "That's where Rabbit goes and learns letters, isn't it?"

"Rabbit comes with me every day, because he's small enough to fit," said Christopher Robin. "But I thought you might like to come along, as I'm allowed to bring someone."

"Why don't you take Pooh?" asked Eeyore. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it, and perhaps some of the education will rub off on him."

"Actually, I did ask Pooh," admitted Christopher Robin, "but he said that he had an urgent appointment with a pot of honey that morning, and hence couldn't possibly come. I think it might have been the mention of food not being allowed in the classroom that got to him."

"Piglet, then," said Eeyore. "He's smaller than Rabbit, so he wouldn't get in your way, and he's quite a curious little chap when he's finished hiding in the corner and gibbering."

"I went to ask Piglet," said Christopher Robin, "but I think Pooh might have discussed it with him first, because when I got to his house he told me that he most definitely wasn't in and probably wouldn't be in tomorrow either."

"I suppose that you take Rabbit every day," mused Eeyore, "but perhaps he would get uptight about missing a day. Have you talked it over with him?"

"He was a little unhappy at first," said Christopher Robin, "but he said that it was about time some of the other animals in the forest got a bit of education under their belts, and pulled their socks up. It's a bit funny, because none of you wear socks, but that's Rabbit for you. Anyway, he told me to inform whoever I did choose to take that he had made a Noble Sacrifice for you, which I suppose I ought to do."

"Ah, yes, that does sound like Rabbit," said Eeyore. "Roo, then. He's always wanting to explore places, and it's not as if Kanga could argue if you asked to take him."

"I did try to ask Roo," said Christopher Robin, "but it appears that he has found a new set of almost-stepping-stones in the river, and is determined to get across them without falling in, which might take him a while."

"If Roo's busy, then you could take Kanga," said Eeyore. "At the very least, she wouldn't be any trouble."

"She was cooking something," said Christopher Robin, "and she thought that it would take at least another day to finish properly."

"Tigger," said Eeyore. "He would be entirely the wrong choice for this kind of undertaking, would insist on pouncing the teacher, and might try and eat your books. I suppose you also asked Tigger if he would like to come along?"

"Well, actually, yes," said Christopher Robin. "He's a very inquisitive soul, Tigger is, and I would have got him to promise to be on his best behaviour. But I couldn't find him anyway and Kanga just said that he would be back 'later', which might not be for days."

"I see," said Eeyore. "I suppose you tracked down Alexander Beetle and all of Rabbit's other friends-and-relations, and asked them, too?"

"Not all of them," said Christopher Robin. "Some of them look a lot like Rabbit, and that wouldn't be fair on him."

"As I thought," said Eeyore. "Well, I can put you out of your misery right away. Once upon a time, I learnt what a letter A was. But all of it is just something which Rabbit knows, and you'll pardon the possible insult to your august self, but what Rabbit knows is generally that which is not worth knowing. Now, if you'll excuse me, you interrupted a very nice thistle. Good day."

So Christopher Robin shook his head, and took Rabbit to school with him the next day after all. Eeyore finished his very nice thistle and congratulated himself on a job well done.

 


End file.
